memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Musik
}} Musik ist eine Überlagerung akustischer Schwingungen. ( ) Viele Crewmitglieder von Sternenflottenschiffen hören in ihrer Freizeit Musik. Interessanterweise werden vor allem klassische Musikstücke im 24. Jahrhundert immer noch sehr gerne gehört. Auch Jazz scheint die Jahrhunderte überdauert zu haben, ist es doch der Lieblingsmusikstil von Commander William Riker. Rockmusik wird von den meisten als archaisch betrachtet, erfreut sich jedoch vor allem unter Menschen mit einer gewissen Begeisterung für das 20. Jahrhundert noch immer großer Beliebtheit, so zum Beispiel Lieutenant Tom Paris. Andere Musikformen der Erde scheinen keine große Anhängerschaft mehr zu haben. Einige Crewmitglieder spielen Instrumente, vor allem Blasinstrumente. Doch nicht nur irdische Musik wird auf den Raumschiffen und Sternenbasen gehört. Viele Spezies haben ihre eigenen Musikstile und -richtungen hervorgebracht und bringen diese mit auf ihre Schiffe. Wie auch auf der Erde sind die Musikgeschmäcker sehr verschieden, kaum eine andere Spezies kann sich für klingonische Musik erwärmen ( ). Einigen Spezies ist das Konzept der Musik vollkommen unbekannt. So traf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] auf ein Volk, dass noch nie Musik gehört oder musiziert hat und erst durch den Doktor von diesem Konzept erfuhr und extrem fasziniert davon war ( ). Stimmlagen in der Musik sind zum Beispiel Tenor und Sopran. ( ; ) Musik kann mithilfe einer Notenschrift auf Notenblättern notiert und damit dokumentiert werden. So wird das Nachspielen einer Melodie ermöglicht. 2372 spielt Harry Kim mit seiner Klarinette Musik nach einem Notenblatt. ( ) 2371 fordert Neelix die Brückenbesatzung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] auf, ein Lied zur Aufheiterung zu singen. Jedoch lehnt Kathryn Janeway dies ab und ermahnt den Talaxianer es nicht zu übertreiben. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr vergleicht Kes gegenüber Neelix, die von ihr wahrgenommene Präsenz eines körperlosen Wesens in ihrem Quartier, mit Musik, die man hört, obwohl sie von einem weit entfernten Ort kommt. ( ) Künstler und Hobbymusiker Komponisten Musiker *Barak-Kadan (klingonischer Opernsänger) *Beastie Boys (menschliche Gruppe) *Beatles, The (menschliche Gruppe) *Berman's Rainbow Dreamers (menschliche Gruppe) *Callas, Maria (menschliche Opernsängerin) *Caruso, Enrico (menschlicher Opernsänger) *Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" *Data (Violine) *Dick Dale and His Deltones (menschliche Gruppe) *Fontaine, Vic (Hologramm, Sänger) *Freni, Mirella *Galli-Curci, Amelita *Jailbreakers, The *Hendrix Experience, The Jimi (menschliche Gruppe) *Kim, Harry (Klarinette und Saxophon) *Harry Kim und die Kimtones (Jazzcombo) *Lennon, John (menschlicher Musiker) *Orbison, Roy (menschlicher Sänger) *Pavarotti, Luciano (menschlicher Opernsänger) *Pentangeli, Giuseppina *Picard, Jean-Luc (Ressikanische Flöte) *Presley, Elvis (menschlicher Sänger) *Riker, William (Posaune) *Scott, Montgomery (Dudelsack) *Steppenwolf (menschliche Gruppe) *Spock (Vulkanische Harfe) *Soral (Vulkanier) *T'Penna (vulkanische Opernsängerin) *Varani (Bajoraner) *Der Doktor (Flügel, Sänger) Musikstile *Alba Ra *Denobulanische Schlaflieder *Jazz *Klassik *Rock and Roll *Oper *Klagelied *Kinderlied *Klingonische Oper *Klingonische Trinklieder *Andorianischer Blues *Algolianische zeremoniale Rhythmen *Talaxianische Rondo *Schlaflied *Seemannslied *Swing *Vulkanischer Mediationsgesang Stücke *menschlich **''All the Way'' **''Amazing Grace'' **''An der schönen blauen Donau'' **''Auf, du junger Wandersmann'' **''Best is Yet to Come, The'' **''Beyond Antares'' **''Blue Skies'' **''British Tar, A'' **''Camptown Races'' **''Come Fly with Me'' **''Echos der Leere'' **''Ein Hoch auf den Staatschef'' **''Fever'' **''For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'' **''Frere Jacques'' **''Gymnopédie'' **''Here's to the Losers'' **''How High the Moon'' **''Hula Blues'' **''I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General'' **''I Hate You'' **''I'll Be Seeing You'' **''I've Been Working on the Railroad'' **''I've Got the World on a String'' **''I've Got You Under My Skin'' **''It Can't Be Wrong'' **''Jerusalem'' **''Just In Time'' **''La Bohème'' ***''O, Soave Fanciulla'' **''La donna è mobile'' **''Lady is a Tramp, The'' **''Laughing Vulcan and His Dog, The'' **''Let's Get Away from It All'' **''Louie, Louie'' **''Minstrel Boy, The'' **''Magic Carpet Ride'' **''Moon's a Window to Heaven, The'' **''Mond über Rigel VII'' **''Moon River'' **''Night Rider'' **''Oh My Darling, Clementine'' **''Oh, On the Starship Enterprise'' **''Ooby Dooby'' **''Pack Up Your Troubles'' **''Paper Moon'' **''Pop! Goes the Weasel'' **''Rigoletto'' **''Row, Row, Row Your Boat'' **''Sabotage'' **''Someone to Watch over Me'' **''Stars and Stripes Forever'' **''Sweet and Low'' **''Way You Look Tonight, The **''They Can't Take That Away from Me'' **''You Are My Sunshine'' **''You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You'' *Klingonisch **''Aktuh und Maylota'' **''Gav'ot toh'va'' **''Shevok'tah gish'' *Vulkanisch **''Falors Reise'' Instrumente *Cello *Dudelsack *Flöte **Ressikanische Flöte *Flügel *Gitarre *Klarinette *Posaune *Trompete *Violine *Vulkanische Harfe Externe Links * en:Arts and music nl:Kunsten en Muziek pl:Muzyka i sztuka sv:Konst och musik !